Doppleganger
by Hollee
Summary: Serena's dopplganger (lookalike) must learn to function and survive in a world she's been thrown into by accident. Sometimes life can be really dangerous....
1. Trading Places

This fanfic takes place right after the scouts find out that Serena is the moon princess. I used the American dub names simply because I thought it would be easier to read  
  
So, read on, and I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the scouts; never have, never will. They all   
belong to Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, and a lot of other people who aren't me.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Serena was sulking in her room as she had for days. She felt that she lacked   
the strength to go out and face the world. Sometimes her friends would stop  
by and try to talk to her, but she would just ignore them and eventually   
they'd go away. Even Luna tried to cheer her up, but she found no comfort   
in the words of her cat.  
  
"Come on, Serena! Get up! You're supposed to be a princess. Now act like   
it!" Luna chided.  
  
"fhi sdon'yt eelfa like ist.", Serena mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I don't feel like it!"  
  
"It doesn't matter.", Luna mumbled lamely. My princess would have never  
acted like this, she thought to herself.  
  
Serena rolled over onto her back and contemplated the ceiling. Then she   
sighed again.  
  
"Luna, I'm tired. I don't want to be a scout anymore. And besides, it's  
hard!" Serena whined.  
  
"Look, Serena. You're Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice!" Luna implored   
her charge. "You can't just give up like this!"  
  
Just watch me, Serena thought bitterly, her face crumpling into a frown. Her eyes started to glisten, and she blinked to keep back the tears that threatened to overflow her eyes.   
  
Luna softened a bit after seeing how upset her charge looked. "Besides,   
you're never going to get Darien back if you keep acting like this."  
  
"Well, maybe I can't handle it. I'm the wrong one for the job. Mina or Lita   
or someone should be leader. I'm not cut out for this."  
  
"What kind of attitude is that? Of course you're not cut out if you keep   
acting like that!" Luna shouted at her companion.  
  
Serena glared at her companion, her lower lip shaking. She burst into tears,  
soaking her bedspread and her cat.   
  
"Don't you get it Luna? I'm not Sailor Moon! I'm not the Moon Princess!   
I'm Serena, the klutz, the ditz, the crybaby. I can't even work this useless   
piece of junk," she said, holding up the imperium crystal. "I just wish I   
could be normal again, not any of those things! I wish I could be like her!",  
she shouted, brandishing a magazine and pointing to a smiling model for   
added effect. Then she began sobbing, emotionally worn down from all the  
shouting.  
  
Serena didn't notice the glow emanating from the crystal, but Luna did.   
She started to cry out, but was stopped short when Serena gasped and   
stiffened. The glow from the crystal covered her body for a moment, and   
the light was so intense that Luna couldn't look straight at it. She   
instinctively covered her eyes with her paws. The light spread out silently,   
creeping around solid objects and causing them to glow brighter than they   
ever had before, and was sucked back into the crystal quickly.   
  
Luna blinked, barely daring to look at Serena. She glanced in that direction   
of her princess and let out a breath of relief as she saw that she was just   
sleeping, obviously knocked out from the effect of the power from the   
crystal.  
  
"I always told her those magical items were not to be played with," Luna   
muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena had felt the crystal warming up as she had yelled the final words of   
her monologue, but she had ignored it. Then it began to glow, and Serena   
had felt an irresistible tugging. Everything had slipped away as she felt   
herself leaving her body.  
  
Now it was a struggle just to open her eyes again. Maybe I should have   
listened to Luna after all, she thought. That crystal is really not a plaything.  
  
She managed to open her left eye, and a groan escaped her lips. The sun   
was hot on her face, and it burned her retinas to glance at it. She rolled   
over onto her side, although it took quite an effort to do so. A towel   
slipped out from under her elbows and she found herself with a mouth full   
of sand. She spit it out and began to take stock of her surroundings.  
  
It looked like a beach to her. That it was by the ocean was evident, but   
what scared Serena was that she didn't know where it was. She had just   
been in her room. She could have sworn it.  
  
She stood up hesitantly and glanced around. It seemed like a public beach,   
but where?  
  
"Hey, airhead, what's up with you?"  
  
Serena whirled around, trying to find the source of the comment. She came   
eye-to-chest with a rather handsome looking…..well, chest.  
  
"W-what?", she managed to stammer.   
  
"I said, what's wrong?", said the man, more slowly this time.   
  
"Uh..", Serena thought fast. What was going on here? "I don't know. I   
must have been dreaming or something." She looked up at him and stars   
appeared in her eyes. He was really cute. A real heartthrob!  
  
"Well, in that case…see ya, airhead!", the man said, walking sideways and   
waving a hand at her.  
  
Giggles sounded from near her ankles.  
  
"What a joker, Sal."   
  
"Asleep. Ha!"  
  
"Wasn't he cute, guys?"  
  
Serena looked down and noticed the gaggle of girls who were sunbathing   
on the ground near her feet. They were all looking at her with knowing   
looks on their faces. One got up and began rolling up her towel and   
packing her beach bag.  
  
"C'mon, Sal, I think it's time to go home now. I think you've had enough   
sun for today." The girl grabbed her by the hand and began to walk off.   
Serena blinked twice and followed, somewhat apprehensively. They   
headed towards what looked to be a parking lot, and the girl fumbled for   
her keys in her bag.   
  
Eventually they came to a green convertible. The girl opened the door and   
stepped in. Serena, slightly confused, hesitated before climbing in.  
  
"I think we should take you home. You look kinda sick…and pink.", said   
the girl as she started the car. It grumbled to life and started purring.  
  
Serena nodded. She was still very dazed, so she hardly remembered the   
way the girl took to her house, but she knew it included several freeways.   
Serena stared out the window and wondered how big this city was. It   
couldn't be as big as Tokyo, but it was still fairly sizable. And that brought   
her to the question, just where am I anyway?  
  
Thinking out loud, she whispered, "Where am I?"  
  
"Whoa, that sun must've done a number on you. Of course you know   
where you are, don't you?", she said looking over her sunglasses. She   
studied Serena's frightened face for a moment, then went on in a more   
worried tone,"You're in LA Don't you remember? You live in LA, and   
I'm your best friend, Sara? Your name is Salene. Do you remember?"  
  
Serena began to shake her head, but then a thought hit her. This was what   
she wanted, wasn't it? She just wanted to be a normal girl, to lead a normal   
life. Looked like she got her wish. It seemed that she was miles away from   
Tokyo, the scouts, and the Negaverse. A thought began to creep into her   
head. She smiled at the other girl, "Sara", and nodded.  
  
"Of course I remember!"  
  
* * *  
  
Salene began to groan. What happened? She thought. I feel so….sick. I  
didn't know you could get so sick from a sunburn, she thought.  
Am I dead? She made an effort to open her eyes, but then decided that it  
was too hard. She settled instead for some moaning.  
  
Luna stirred, awakened from her light nap by the stirring of her princess.   
She bounced lightly onto the bed, her feet only making a small "bleeping"   
noise. She waited impatiently for Serena to awaken.  
  
At last Salene coaxed her eyelids to open. She lifted one arm and began to   
rub her forehead, which ached like someone had taken an axe to it. In fact,   
her whole body was sore, and tough to move.   
  
"So you're finally awake, huh?" asked a regal voice.  
  
Salene spun around wildly looking for the person who spoke. She came   
face to face with a small black cat and relaxed some. She must have been   
hallucinating. Hearing voices!  
  
"What's' wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"   
  
This time Salene just sat staring at the small mammal. Then her reflexes set   
in and she began to scream.  
  
Luna was used to hyperactive teenagers, but when Serena kept screaming   
she began to get worried. Thankfully (for Luna) Salene ran out of air and   
stopped screaming. She sat panting on the bed, her eyes wide. Her gaze   
darted around the unfamiliar room; it seemed to be decorated everywhere   
with bunnies.   
  
"Where am I? What is this?" Salene nearly shouted.  
  
"Why, Serena! Really! You're at home. Now will you please stop that   
racket before someone comes up?"  
  
"Hehe. That's funny. I thought I heard that cat talk." Salene was babbling   
to herself.  
  
Luna was beginning to get a mite worried. "Of course I'm talking. What   
else would I do?"  
  
Salene took a few deep breaths. Cats didn't talk. Everyone knew that. She   
must be sick, so she would just humor the dream cat.  
  
"Okay, cat. Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"You're at your house, Serena. In your bed?"  
  
Salene looked around at the room she was in. It was pink and decorated   
everywhere with bunnies.  
  
"Umm….I don't think this is my house. Besides, I was just at the beach.  
How could I be inside?"  
  
Luna began to get a sinking feeling. Serena might be ditzy and airheaded,   
but she wasn't this bad.   
  
"You aren't Serena, are you?", asked Luna pensively.  
  
"I don't know who this Serena is, but no, I know I'm not her."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"Salene. That's my name, anyway."  
  
Luna felt even worse, now. This girl wasn't her princess. She looked like   
Serena, but she wasn't. This is confusing, thought Luna. But how….  
  
"Where is this place, anyway? I was at the beach," Salene asked.  
  
Luna thought fast. "Umm, well, you see….Well, I don't know exactly   
where you were before, but now you're in my owner's house."  
  
Salene thought about that. "Well, where is your owner's house, exactly?"  
  
Luna sighed. "In Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo..", muttered Salene. Then it seemed to strike her.  
  
"Tokyo? But that's in Japan! I live in America! I was just in LA How did I   
get here? Wait…," Salene smiled, "I know what it is. This is all just a big   
joke. Ha! Can't believe I fell for it. Where are the cameras?"  
  
Luna shook her head, amazed at how thick this girl was being. "Look…  
Salene, was it? You just happen to be in Tokyo. I don't know how you got   
here, either, but I do know where you are. If you don't believe me, just   
take a look out that window."  
  
Luna watched as the girl shook her head. Then she got up and looked out   
the window.   
  
Oh, now what am I going to do, thought Luna? This isn't Serena. It looks   
like her…but it isn't. How did she…  
  
Then it struck her. The crystal! It must have been! But why….  
  
Luna thought back furiously to the conversation she had had with Serena   
earlier. The crystal had acted up then, but she had just shaken it off. But   
something had happened! It was obvious now. Oh, Luna, you're dead, she   
thought angrily.  
  
Salene stared out the window, transfixed. It was like nothing she had ever   
seen before. The city before her glistened with a million lights. It seemed to   
glow from the heart. The buildings were packed tightly together, and the   
streets were crowded with hundreds, thousands of pedestrians.   
  
It was dark outside, but she couldn't see any stars. There were just too   
many lights. She looked out towards the horizon. On the azimuth was a   
building that looked like the Eiffel tower..  
  
Salene recognized all of it from the few pictures she had seen of the city.   
It was indeed Tokyo, as the cat had said. But how?  
  
Salene turned from the window, eyes wide, and whispered, "Oh, my God!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin (for now)  
  
Love it? Hate it? Asleep?~~Holleeone@aol.com 


	2. Reflections

This is the second chapter. It's mainly setting up the plot some more, so  
you might want to skip it if you want to get to the hardcore story, but I  
wouldn't suggest it. Besides, you'd miss out on my wonderful writing and  
wit :P  
  
****************  
  
Salene stared, transfixed, at the bustling city scene, her eyes wide. She muttered,  
mostly to herself, "Oh, my God."  
  
Nothing had prepared her for this. Just twenty minutes ago she had been   
basking in the California sun. Now she was in a stranger's room ten thousand  
miles away and being comforted by a talking cat. It didn't seem that it could  
get much worse.  
  
Luna babbled, as much to herself as Salene. "How could she do this? She knows  
not to play around with that crystal. Now what am I going to do?" Her eyes  
widened. "What will I tell Artemis?" She gasped, already panicking at the   
thought.  
  
Salene collapsed on the bed and giggled nervously. "Okay, this has been great  
and all, but when can I go home? I've got a Latin test tomorrow!"  
  
Luna turned to her, and in a horrified voice, she said, as if just realizing, "I'm afraid  
you can't go home just yet."  
  
Things got worse. Salene was just about to scream at the cat when she heard  
someone calling from downstairs.  
  
"Serena, is that you? Would you mind coming down? Dinner's ready." Salene  
froze like a deer caught in the headlights, then whispered to the cat she had   
in a deathgrip, "Who was that? And who is Serena?"  
  
Luna struggled to free herself, but she finally had to claw her way out of   
Salene's grip. "That's your mother. And you are Serena," She gasped.  
  
"But I'm not-"  
  
"Yes you are," Luna cut her off. She continued thoughtfully, "There's no need  
to give anyone a heartattack just yet. For now, pretend like you're Serena.  
You are borrowing her body, it seems, so nobody should notice."  
  
Salene's eyes widened, horrified, but she didn't have time to respond before  
"Serena's" mother barged into the room.  
  
"I will not call you one more time! If you do not come right now, you will   
not get any dinner." Mrs. Tsukino paused, expecting a horrified reaction,  
but go only a blank stare instead. "Down! Now!" She yelled, her face turning red.  
Salene complied, hurrying down the stairs, although she didn't know what  
compelled her to do so. Her mother followed her in a huff. Luna cattily  
watched them leave, then turned her face to the moonlight.  
  
"Serena, where are you?"  
  
******************************  
  
Serena was enjoying first class service at her home in Long Beach. When  
Sara had dropped her off, she cautiously entered the house, but upon entering  
she tore through it like a hurricane. She had found a pool, a spa, a big screen  
TV with every cable channel, but more importantly, she had found the kitchen.  
Although she had had a huge snack when she got home, she was now tearing  
into a steak like she hadn't eaten in months. Her parents watched in amazement.  
  
"Slow down, honey, you're going to get sick, " her father warned, his meal  
forgotten in his amazement at seeing her eat.  
  
"Don't scold her," her mother said absently, talking on a cell phone, "She's  
old enough to know what she wants."  
  
Serena smiled at this, then held out her plate for more. The maid complied,  
and Serena smiled to herself. Now this is living, she thought. Shw slowed down  
a bit, but kept on eating at a tremedous pace. She didn't realize (or didn't  
care) that every eye in the room was fixed on her. Serena quickly finished the  
last bite of her steak and patted her stomach, satisfied.  
  
Everyone breathed a collective sigh at the gesture of satiation. Grinning at them   
mischieviously, she asked, "What about dessert?"  
  
***********************  
Salene sat at the kitchen table and restlessly pushed her rice around with  
a chopstick. She had never had the fascination with Asian food or items that  
her friends had, and she didn't know how to use chopsticks. She wasn't  
really hungry, anyway.  
  
The whole family stared at her worriedly. It wasn't like their Serena to sit  
so quietly. Her "father" rested his chopsticks on his place. He cleared his  
throat and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is anything wrong, Serena?"  
  
She sighed, and answered, "No, I'm just not hungry. May I please be   
excused?"  
  
Everyone sat in shocked silence, and her "mother" just managed to stammer,   
"W..why, of course you can."  
  
Salene rose and rinsed off her plate in the sink. Then she left quietly and   
climbed the stairs to her room. The family watched in silence.   
  
On her way down the corrdidor to her room, Salene passed a mirror. She stopped  
in complete amazement and stared at what she saw. The reflection looked   
basically the same as her....but it wasn't her! The hair was pulled into a   
ridiculous bun style with little pigtails hanging out, and it was so long it  
nearly touched her knees. The eyes, though the same color as her own, sparkled   
with a friendliness that was unmistakable, but also with a sorrow that no   
words could express. Her mouth hung open, and she barely managed to stumble  
back to the room.  
  
She fell flat on the bad, surprising Luna, who was taking a catnap, and gasped  
"Who am I?"  
  
Surprised, Luna answered, "Why, I don't know? Who are you?"  
  
Salene whirled her head around, and stared as if seeing Luna for the first  
time. "And who are you?"  
  
Luna pulled herself to a sitting position and announced with as much regality  
as she could muster, "I am Luna, adviser and assistant to Princess Serenity.  
Although, of late," she slouched a little, "I have been naught but a babysitter  
for a bunch of gabbling teenage girls."  
  
Salene stared at the cat, face blank. She slowly began to speak in a very low   
voice. "Who is Princess Serenity? Why does she need an adviser?" Her voice  
rose a little in pitch until she was nearly shouting, "And, most importantly,  
why am I here?"  
  
"Princess Serenity was the Princess of the Moon, and she needs an adviser  
for the same reason all roylaty need advisers. As to why you're here," Luna  
puzzled this over for a moment. "There's this Silver Crystal, you see," she   
paused, not wanting to reveal too much.  
  
"A Silver Crystal?" Salene prompted.  
  
Luna sighed, and started again, "There's this Silver Crystal which holds an   
awesome power. My master wasplaying with it, and it seems that you have traded  
bodies for some reason."  
  
"But why does she have the Silver Crystal in the first place?"  
  
Luna hesitated again, but she honored Salene with the full history of the Moon Kingdom  
and it's downfall. Salene watched, wide eyed, as she explained the purpose  
of the scouts and the Negaverse's evil intentions.  
  
"Sailor Moon is the only one who can stop the Negaverse from fulfilling their  
dreams, and now she's not even here to protect us." The full realization   
struck Luna, and she repeated, "She's not even here to protect us."  
  
Both cat and girl sat quietly for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts.   
Salene hesitantly spoke up, "And what about me? If Serena's the only one   
who can use this crystal, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Luna frowned for a moment, and then spoke slowly, "I guess you shall have  
to masquerade as Serena for awhile, at least until she can be recovered."  
  
Salene nodded, displeased at the thought, then asked, "And what about this Silver  
Crystal dealie? Where is it?"  
  
Luna jumped as she realized that she didn't know, and her eyes quickly  
scanned the room. They came to rest on the bedspread where Serena had   
dropped the crystal. It glowed faintly in the light of the moon, and Luna jumped up  
to retrieve it. She deposited it in Salene's hands, and told her very seriously,  
"You must guard it with your life. You must guard it because you are a human,  
and you can certainly protect it more than a cat can. That is, at least, until you  
can deposit it with another scout.  
  
Salene stared at herself reflected many thousands of times in the crystal.  
As she held it, a soothing glow seemed to pass through her body, and her  
hand closed reflexively over the smooth surface. Without knowing it, she   
whispered, "I will protect it with my life, even though it means that I should   
have to die." And she meant it.  
  
Luna stared at her new charge with apporval. Neither one of them new the   
trouble this crytal would cause, both in this time and in the future.  
  
**********************  
  
That's it for chapter 2! Now onto chapter 3!  
  
Love it? Hate it? Asleep?~~Holleeone@aol.com  



	3. Secrecy

Well, you've been patient long enough! If you've read all the way through to  
here, I promise you that something will happen in this chapter. Sorry to take  
so long to set up the plot! *^_^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Salene strolled down a busy Tokyo street. Luna rode on her shoulder and   
spoke softly in her ear. "All you have to do is act like a ditzy blonde and   
nobdy will suspect a thing."  
  
Salene dodged a fat lady with a bakery box and hissed back, "Why do I   
even have to pretend I'm her? What does it matter whether or not these   
people know who I am?" She nearly shrieked when Luna sank her claws into  
her shoulders. She rubbed her shoulder and glared at the small black cat.  
  
Luna spoke to her as if she was speaking to a small child. "There's been   
enough trouble with the Negaverse while Sailor Moon was here. We don't   
want them to think they have any advantage over us." She glared back at   
Salene just as venomously, then looked away pompously. "Besides," she  
said airily, "I don't want Artemis to think he's a better guardian than I am."  
Salene facefaulted, but recovered nicely, narrowly missing a deliveryboy with   
a creaking tower of boxes. The busy streets still amazed her.  
  
"There! There it is!" Luna hiss-yelled. She pointed furiosly with one clawed   
paw. Salene had to backtrack and elbow her way through the pushing crowd.  
"Why didn't you warn me earlier?" She grumbled angrily.  
  
"Because it looks a lot different when you're several feet taller," Luna replied.  
"I'm willing to bet that there's at least one scout in there." Salene stood  
in front of the plate glass doors and took a deep breath, preparing herself  
for the plunge, as it were, and cautiously stepped inside.  
  
*********************  
Serena stamped down on the clutch furiously. She pumped it again and   
again, willing the engine to turn over.  
  
"Ummm, Salene, it might work better if you actually put the keys in the  
ignition," Sara said, and she pointed her finger helpfully to the key slot.  
  
"Wow!" Serena's eyes sparkled with excitement, and she inserted the key into  
the ignition. The engine turned over with a beautiful purr, and Serena put it  
into reverse and pulled majestically out of the driveway. Or that was the idea,  
anyway. What actually happened was the car died with a magnificent lurch.  
It took her five more minutes to actually pull the car out of the driveway.   
Once in the street, she cautiously put it into first gear and crept down the   
exclusive residence street.   
  
Five minutes later, Sara managed to get her friend's attention. The breeze   
played with her short red hair as she said in frustration, "Why don't you   
get it out of first gear and actually DRIVE it!!"  
  
Surprised by her friend's excitement, Serena let off the gas. The car lurched to  
stop with Sara screaming all the way. Serena looked sheepishly over at her  
friend, who had collapsed in the passenger side and was panting with fear.  
"Ooops!"  
  
Sara glared at her and held her hands out for her keys. "Get. Out." Ashamed,  
Serena switched sides. Sara started the car and coaxed it up to a respectable  
speed before glancing at her occupant.  
  
"Really, I don't know what's gotten into you. You're usually serious and reserved.  
This is quite a change. It's like I don't even know you," she said airily.  
  
Serena nearly panicked. Her mouth hung open and mouthed silent words.  
Finally, she managed to stammer, "I dunno. Maybe it's the weather." Sara  
stared at her one minute more before nodding carefully. Serena slouched in  
the bucket seat and mentally slapped herself. Don't do anything to blow it,  
she thought. I don't want it to end, not now, not ever.  
  
**************  
Salene took a deep breath and stepped into the arcade. A cold blast of air hit  
her as the doors slid open. She wandered inside as her eyes adjusted to the   
sudden change in the level of light. Game machine noises came from every area  
of the dinly lit parlor.A hand grabbed her shoulder and she whirled around,   
panicked.  
  
"Whoa there meatball head!" An unbelievably gorgeous guy stood behind  
her, his eyes beautiful green eyes sparkling with hidden laughter. "I just wanted to   
say hi. I haven't seen you around here for awhile. Your friends are over there."  
He pointed and squinted to see them. "Well, some of them anyway. I got to  
get back to work, so I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Salene looked in the direction the teenager had pointed and cautiously   
strolled to the group of girls huddled around a game machine. Luna tensed,   
and her claws caught in the T-shirt Salene was wearing.  
  
Luna pointed to a blonde who was hitting a computer console angrily, obviously  
angry about losing. "That's Mina," she hissed, then pointed her paw towards  
the brunette who was lounging against a claw game, watching the blonde in   
amusement. "And that's Lita." Luna frowned. "I guess they're the only ones  
here today." She executed the cat's equivalent of a shrug, then narrowed her eyes  
at a small white cat who was approaching them with a jaunty step. "That  
beast is Artemis, who thinks he's God's gift to cats."  
  
Salene walked to where the white cat had stopped a few feet in front of her. It mewed  
at her in an awkward sounding cat voice. This caught the brunette's attention,  
who straightened up, obviously glad to see her friend.   
  
"Hey there Serena! I'm glad to see that you've quit moping around," she said   
with a wide smile. Salene nodded awkwardly. The brunette (whose name  
was obviously Lita) stared at Salene with a worried look. "What's wrong?  
You seem sad or something."   
  
"I'm just tired," Salene lied awkwardly. Lita looke skeptical, so Salene tried  
to change the subject by pointing towards the blonde (Mina). "What's up with  
her?"  
  
Lita looked back towards her friend and shrugged. "She was on level 30  
of the Sailor V game when she died by tripping into a hole. Can't blame her  
for being so angry." Lita smiled. "I guess it's kinda frustrating to her that   
even though she was Sailor V, she can't even beat the game. Oh! Come  
look what I won today in the claw game." Salene followed Lita back to the  
table. She noticed that she was about seven inches shorter than the tall brunette.  
That didn't seem right to her. I guess "Serena" is a lot shorter than I am,  
Salene mused.   
  
At a formica table in the back sat a girl with raven hair. Luna was about to whisper  
more introductions when the girl stood up; her manner suggested displeasure.  
  
"Where were you, meatball head? We told you 11:30 and it's already twelve,"  
the girl snapped. Salene shrunk back from the ferocity of the attack and whined,  
"I got lost." The girl snorted and muttered "Figures."  
  
"Oh come on Raye. You can't blame her for being upset." Lita said as she  
tried to stick up for her friend. Raye collapsed in the booth in a huff and turned  
away from the duo. Salene stuck out her tongue at Raye's back and Lita  
giggled. I've almost got this down, Salene thought to herself, satisfied. I just  
hope I won't have to do this for long. Lita reached over to show Salene a  
UFO catcher doll she had won when screaming erupted from a corner of the   
arcade. Salene involuntarily jumped back, but both Raye and Lita ran towards  
the panicked shrieking. After she recovered, Salene followed.  
  
What looked likea huge version of one of the Sailor Mercury rag dolls in the claw machine   
stood in the dark corner. It had wound long strings of yarn around a young girl.  
Her screams had stopped as her energy was drained,and she lay limp in the yarn.  
A tall man with silver hair stood next to the doll, contemplating a black  
crystal. "Damn," he muttered. "It's not her." He waved his hand toward the  
victim and spoke in a commanding voice, "Do with her as you please."   
There was a rush of ice crystals and he was gone.  
  
Salene stared, transfixed, at the horrible scene. The moster laughed maniacally  
as it dropped the girl, who, Salene noticed, looked a lot like Serena. It headed  
towards the cute arcade guy, who valiantly tried to ward it off with a broom.   
She felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked back to see Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Come on Serena, transform! We need you here!" She whispered, then stepped  
out into the melee. She struck a pose and called out "I am Sailor Jupiter,  
and in the name of Jupiter I shall vanquish those who attack innocent   
bystanders." The monster noticed her and dropped the arcade guy. It lumbered  
awkwardly towards her.  
  
Luna stared at the scene, transfixed. Salene turned to her in panic and almost  
yelled, "What do I do now?" Luna looked at her vaguely and whispered,   
"I guess the only thing to do is try and transform into Sailor Moon. Just  
say 'Moon Prism Power' while holding the brooch and see what happens."  
  
Salene nodded and detached the locket Luna had given to her to keep safe.  
"Moon Prism Power!", she yelled. She felt a warm glow run down her arm  
and she tried to concentrate on it, but it quickly dispersed and flooded the  
area with a warm golden light. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had arrived and were  
also fighting the monster, but Salene didn't notice that. She stared, transfixed,   
at the brooch. Without looking up, she whispered to Luna, "What do I do now?"  
The black cat looked at her and said matter-of-factly, "Now we run."  
  
Salene proceeded to do just that, and without looking back she dashed towards  
the exit. She was almost there when the monster noticed her and, with a   
final dying roar, proceeded to propel a last blast of energy at her. The blast   
sent her flying through a window and into the street with the rest of the   
refugees. She lay where she had landed for a moment, and when she realized  
that she was only wounded superficially, she sat up. A shadow   
passed over her and she stared right into the slitted eyes of Raye.  
  
"You aren't Serena. I want to know who you are.", Raye said viciously. The  
rest of the scouts, also detransformed, nodded in agreement. Lita balled a fist.  
Salene gulped and looked down at the cement. It was too dangerous to look   
in their eyes.  
  
******************  
So, what do you think? Do you want more? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter  
since I'm going to write more anyway. *^_^* I look forward to writing  
chapter four. Until then, have a nice day!  
  
Love it? Hat it? Asleelp? ~~Holleeone@aol.com  
  
  



End file.
